In Their Blood
by MrsAgentCooper
Summary: Racing is Klaus Mikaelson's passion and he strives to be the best. Caroline Forbes has recently been appointed as a principal in her father's team but needs to prove herself. Her first controversial decision is drafting Klaus, known to be a loose cannon. When the sparks fly on and off the track, those two are just an accident waiting to happen. Formula 1!Klaroline AU.
1. Prologue

_**AN: Ok, so this is something I've been thinking about for a while now and I hope you really enjoy this story, it's really close to my heart as it involves both Klaroline and Formula 1, some of my favourite things. Just so you know, I'm not abandoning my other story, I plan to finish** You want me to be yours **before launching into this one full throttle :)**  
_

 _ **I will try to give this story an authentic touch, with quotes from some famous drivers and occasionally real life events/situations adapted in it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'll surely enjoy writing it.**_

* * *

 _'Racing, competing, it's in my blood. It's part of me, it's part of my life; I have been doing it all my life and it stands out above everything else.'_

 _Ayrton Senna (1960-1994)_

* * *

 _ **In their blood**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Passion for life overtakes the passion for speed.**_

The track was slowly drying off with the sun emerging lazily among the clouds as the last race of the season was about to start. There was a wave of excitement breezing through the air, the whisper of the crowd, fans cheering, their tension palpable, yet about to be relieved by the first tap of the driver's foot on the throttle. All the cars lined up at the grid, the drivers could smell the rubber on the tires, heat emanating from the engines added to the adrenaline surging through their veins, the roars they tore from their machines the most delectable sound.

It was a show for the masses, it was a dance of life and death where the last could be first for even the smallest move could decide who would enter the corner just right and who would crash. The life was in winning, this rush they all felt with each unit of downforce pressing them into the seats of their cockpits.

 _Throttle. Pull the clutch paddle. New gear._

 _Throttle again._

Hands clenched on the steering wheel, Klaus was repeating the words like a mantra, reigning in the flutter in his stomach and thoughts crossing his mind. There was no place for them in the cockpit, the statistics, points and standings, strategies to outmaneuver opposing teams, when to fit the tire change and how much fuel to put in the car. There was only one crucial thing here, to focus on the track, the lines of it painting themselves before him. Twenty-two cars on the grid and each driver strove to be the first, though only a few knew it was possible and he was one of them.

It was in their blood, the adrenaline rush, the high of the victory, euphoria of mastering the engine's power and elation at the sight of a checkered flag. He thought of his car and he thought of _her_ , all they had gone through during the season, what he had craved for most at the first race in Melbourne and what he needed now. The reason he was here, sitting in the cockpit of his car about to speed like a fool.

He focused his sight on the five lights above the starting line, small secret smile touching his lips. He braced himself for what was to come.

 _One red light._

He thought of his car.

 _Two red lights._

And he thought of her.

 _Three red lights._

Inhale in. And out.

 _Four red lights._

Had she changed all his reasons?

 _Five red lights._

 _His_ Dirty Caroline.

 _Lights out._

It started.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you so much reading!**

 **So what did you think? Would you like to read more? Are you interested? Just so you know I'll try not to get too technical as I'm not an expert myself but if it's needed I'll provide some kind of glossary:)**

 **MrsAgentCooper**


	2. Chapter 1: The Decision

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! It really motivates me to write more and you guys are amazing.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _'Once something is a passion, the motivation is there.'_

 _Michael Schumacher_

* * *

 _November, 2014_

Caroline massaged her temples, trying to counteract the migraine that had been already in the making, with all the pointless yelling and insults flying across the conference room in Forbes Motors Ltd. They had been at it all morning and as the time passed, they didn't seem to be any closer to even remotely reasonable conclusion, really, courtesy of her father, William Forbes, who had finally caved to her urgings and appointed her to be the next team principal in Forbes Racing Team. What he clearly had forgotten to do, however, was to consult this decision with the board of Forbes Motors. Hence, the endless yelling.

Motorsports were a true passion for William Forbes and that was a passion he shared with his daughter since she was old enough to get into the driver's seat of a racing car. Which was at the age of eight. Fortunately, she was found before she could figure out how to start the engine.

Forbes Motors was one of the leading manufacturers of engines and cars, however, that only satisfied her father for so long. He got into racing business first forming a team to race in American IndyCar series and then slowly progressed to European markets with his Formula 1 racing team.

It was his dream come true.

Theirs, really.

The moment her farther announced she would be replacing him as the team principal in Forbes Racing Team was one of the happiest in Caroline's life. She was only 24 but it was a role William had been grooming her for since her childhood. However, board members were quite adamant in their belief that she was the last person suitable for the job. Which was ridiculous, really. Why? Because she was young? A woman? She knew more of motorsport than all of them combined. However, if she were to be unsuccessful in appeasing them and leading the team to victory once more, there would be no special treatment to benefit her. She would be out faster than she's be able to say 'That was not my fault' and honestly, she was a team principal – if anything went wrong, it would be her fault, no excuses.

The team had won both driver's and constructor's championship this season so she had to make sure they would repeat this success next year as well or be as close to it as possible. Which was easier said than done, considering the fact their best driver, Mason Lockwood, decided to retire from sport after having won his third champion title just this year.

Mason was a legend among the drivers, his determination and dedication to the sport earning him a mass of fans, not to mention the position of somewhat of a mentor among the younger drivers. Many thought the decision to retire had come way too early, given Lockwood was only 36 – it was a suitable age to retire but there were drivers who had been competing even till their mid-forties and, when taking into account many times Mason had stressed racing was his life, the press and fans were left baffled by retirement.

Caroline had known Mason since he had started driving for the team and quite frankly, understood his decision perfectly, even though it left her with a troublesome task of finding a capable replacement for the next season, just as she came into her new position, no less.

Which lead to her sitting at this dreadful meeting, trying to convince the board of her choice.

Glancing sideways at Alaric, team's technical director and aerodynamics guru, Caroline caught his attention and rolled her eyes, conveying her frustration. Raising his eyebrows, Saltzman molded his face in an expression that could be translated loosely into _Please rescue me from these morons_ , the sentiment Caroline shared with him, then he whispered, "Do something."

Yes, it was high time she'd said something.

"Listen!" with all the confidence she could gather, Caroline looked at the men in the room as they stared at her expectantly.

"While I realize the decision my father has made may not sit well with you, he is the team's boss and it was _his_ decision to make. Perhaps I am too young but at the same time, I have more experience in the paddock than any of your candidates. My mind is already set on who's going to fill Mason's spot on the team. Something I would have told you the moment this meeting started if it hadn't been for your incessant complaints. I've already contacted his manager and he said yes so all is set in motion. Klaus Mikaelson will join Forbes Racing Team as of next year and Enzo Augustine will stay as well, I've extended his contract for the next two years."

The conference room had gone silent for the time of her monologue but now angry mutterings revived in force.

"Caroline, you cannot be serious…"

"Honey, you don't know what you're doing…"

"You're going to sink this team with how…"

"Enough," she said with all her might, "I understand this may not be the most popular decision. Who would you prefer? Marcel? He will never leave Ferrari. Some rookie? It may be a strategic move for the future but we already have a talented young test driver, we don't need another one in the main seat…"

"But Mikaelson? Caroline…" started one of the board members, Mr. Renwick.

"I realize he's known as a loose cannon. But he's damn fast. And determined. He's been in an average team for the last two years, he's just waiting for someone to discover his true potential. We'll draft him and he'll race his heart out for us, this year he had a shitty car and yet he was able to put up a fight with Mason and Marcel. He wants to be a champion. He yearns for it, you can see it. It's a perfect match for the team."

"For the team or for you?" came voice from the back of the room.

Reigning in her fury at the comment, Caroline replied as calmly as she could, "I assure you, Mr. Braddock, I do not base professional decisions on my personal opinions. Given I don't even know Mr. Mikaelson personally, your comment was most inconsiderate and misplaced. And to put your worries over the welfare of this company as well as your own pockets, to rest – if I don't produce the desired results next season, be sure to know my father will fire my ass immediately. You all know him, he doesn't tolerate incompetence whatever direction it comes from."

There were a few affirmative nods among the board members and the issue was closed, at least for now. After finishing the meeting's agenda, Caroline left the conference room with Alaric in tow, desperate for something to cure her now raging headache.

"That was quite impressive, Caroline. I believe choosing Mikaelson was a good decision. How long did you sign him for?" came the question Caroline dreaded.

"Yeah, that's the thing, Ric," she looked at the older man sheepishly.

"Caroline."

"It's not my fault. I contacted his agent and he agreed on the spot. He was getting desperate to get Mikaelson out to the bigger leagues but everyone's apprehensive about _Mr. I'll overtake you or drive myself to the wall_. We were going to sign this week but apparently the wonder boy had gone off the grid after the final race. My assistant is tracking him down, as soon as she gets the location, I'm there with pen and paper," she explained as they entered the elevator.

Alaric sighed and looked at her seriously, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Are you sure about this, Caroline? He's talented, no doubts about it but is it worth it?"

"Yes, Ric. I've never been so sure in my life."

* * *

 _Few days later, some club in London_

The beat of music resonated through the crowd, alcohol poured in streams and sweaty bodies mashed together in the latest hype club to be in London - Blaze. Klaus Mikaelson was sitting in the VIP lounge, his female fans almost climbing into his lap, they were that desperate to get close to him. And probably one of them would be the lucky one he'd take to his apartment later tonight, after he had drowned himself in enough alcohol. He was young and attractive, he was famous and everybody wanted a piece of him – he just loved this feeling. In the moments like this one, he could almost forget that he drove for the average team, had no other driving options for the next season so far and had finished the season on the mediocre 6th place in the driver's championship. He might as well keep repeating to himself that had he driven a different car, everything would be different. It didn't change the fact that Marcel was second, right behind Mason Lockwood and it _stung_.

These women, none of them cared whether he was first or sixth, whether he was fulfilled, what his goals were…The only thing that mattered for them was that he was a Formula 1 driver and he looked damn good, in jumpsuit and out of it.

Reaching the first important decision of the night, he was about to ask the brunette sitting on his left to accompany him to his place when he saw _her_. The blond strutting decisively in his direction, clad in a low-cut red dress that clung to her perfect body, hips swaying subtly, unlike those that were parading in front of him, thinking being obvious would tempt him.

Well…normally it would, he wasn't in the mood to be picky but this girl?

She was simply gorgeous.

As she approached, he was surprised to recognize her as Caroline Forbes.

Daughter of the billionaire, William Forbes, owner of the whole motorsport empire. He had seen her around the paddock from time to time, always immersed in action, though from what he knew, she wasn't officially part of the team. If he was honest with himself, she did peak his interest, you could even say he admired her from afar but the most important thing in his life was racing and he couldn't afford the distraction. When drivers got distracted, they crashed. Their results plummeted. Besides, getting it on with daughter of the man who yielded enough power not only to destroy his career but also order a hitman to kill him and make it look like an accident – not such a great idea.

However, Klaus was never one to say no to a little play with fire.

That was going to be interesting.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you? Usually there's a line to get to me but you look so ravishing, I may just make an exception for you," he drawled, raking over her body openly.

"Cut the crap, Mikaelson. You know very well who I am," she bit out unfazed by his words and Klaus had to admit – she had spunk.

"Caroline Forbes," the name left his lips smoothly, he liked the way it sounded. Caroline, he could repeat that over and over. Preferably with their clothes off.

"Look, I need to discuss something important with you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! You'll regret it if you don't talk to me, so get your ass up and let's go," she let out impatiently, her determined gaze fixed on him.

Klaus stood up with a loud sigh, not sparing a glance on the brunette he had intended to take home, and followed Caroline to the stuff exit and the back alley behind the club.

"Is that where you're planning on killing me, love? Or maybe you want to take advantage of me? Because I'm all for option number two," he said with a sly smirk. She just rolled her eyes at that and bored her eyes into him as if she wanted to kill him with her sight.

She probably very much wanted to do that.

"Quit it and be serious for a moment. Can you do that?"

When he fell silent at that, only sending her another half-smirk, she continued in this tenacious tone that was apparently her default setting.

"I've been appointed team principal for FRT last week. My first executive decision was to hire you as our new driver. Your manager approved it but he had no luck in contacting you. Luckily for you, my assistant is far more competent in locating people and now you can sign the contract I've negotiated with your manager," having said this, she drew out an enormous stack of papers clipped together from her purse and shoved them into his chest.

"Well, well, would you look at this. Princess of motorsport is taking manager position now. God for you, sweetheart. And why would I sign this? You're expecting me to read through fifty-something pages of legal nonsense right now?" he chuckled.

Klaus had no idea why he insisted on behaving like a jerk towards her. It may have been partially due to his inebriated state but that was not the heart of the matter. He'd admit he had grown bitter over the course of the last season, not being able to achieve the results he expected of himself. And here she was, all demands and determination, at least a couple years younger than him but already a team principal because she had a rich daddy who liked to spoil his little girl. While he was 26 already, his prime years being wasted by driving for a team that couldn't even afford decent transportation from one location to another and even this, he struggled to get there from the age of 17.

"Why? Maybe because I'm giving you a chance when no one else seems eager to do so? Call me princess all you want, it doesn't change the fact that you will sign with us."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, love. Looking at you, I cannot really blame you but this is business," he said, leaning towards her and focusing on her ruby lips.

"Please. Don't waste your time charming me, my mother's British, I'm impervious to your accent, loves and sweethearts, " she scoffed at his tactics, "This is important to me. My father trusted me with one of the most precious things in his life and I can't screw this up. So why will you sign? Because I can guarantee you that I need a win just as much as you do. You need to beat them all and be a champion? That's the same for me. You've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years and now I'm giving it to you. Take it."

Klaus pondered over her words for a moment, saw the tension Caroline was trying to hide from him. He knew she was right. Forbes Racing Team was ahead of its competitors for the better half of the season, partly because of Alaric's genius and partly because of Mason's skills and talent. Now with him gone, the team was in a bit of a dire situation but they had their pick of the candidates and chose to go with him. With a car designed by Saltzman, plus all the support and money at the dispense of Forbes Motors, Klaus could finally get a shot at competing with the rest of the grid. He would be in the front lines with the rest of them. Salvatore. Augustine. _Marcel._

Reaching a decision, which he knew deep down was a right one, he grabbed a pen Caroline was patiently holding out for him with a knowing smile on her face, got to the last page of the contract and signed. However reluctant his manager was to locate him when he was off, busy unwinding after the season, Klaus was aware he wouldn't have accepted Caroline's conditions if they weren't favorable to him.

"There you have it, sweetheart. All done," he said smugly, giving her back the signed contract.

"Nothing's done," she said adamantly, pushing the papers back into her purse.

"So stop horsing around and focus on your job. We start trial runs in December. We'll provide you with the best car available but you need to do one crucial thing here," Caroline added, taking few step backwards to get out of the alley.

"And what exactly is that, love?" he prodded, observing her retreating figure.

Her answer came in a taunting voice, she quirked her eyebrow and let out, "Bring it on," then turned and walked away, leaving Klaus intrigued for what was to come, instead of a frustrated mess he was just half an hour ago.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading! So what did you think of the first KC meeting? Of Caroline and Klaus individually? Any questions? Share your thoughts!**

 **Till next time,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Trial Run

**AN: *hides in shame* I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! I'm not giving up on it, don't worry :) I just intended to have my other story, "You Want Me to Be Yours" completed before I moved on to this one. However, I thought klaroline AU Week would be a lovely occasion for an update.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, kind words, reviews and so on. Especially, I wanted to thank Sophia Chase for her continuous love for this lil' story, AdriannaDestiny for adding it to her community and However Long for reminding me there are still people reading this :)**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _'IF is a very long word in Formula One; in fact, IF is F1 spelled backwards.'_

 _Murray Walker_

* * *

 _[January 2015, Forbes Motors Ring, Dallas]_

Caroline observed with scrutiny as two cars flew along the long straight at high speed, then slowed down to take the chicane. Her breath caught when he bolids almost brushed against each other, coming nose to nose.

They so didn't need a crash so early in testing.

In fact, crashes would be banned at all if it was up to Caroline. Sadly, it was out of her influence.

In the end, it was Klaus' bolid with number 7 that came out of the corner first, the driver efficiently leaving the other car behind in one swift maneuver. She could let out a sigh of relief then.

Moments like this ensured her she had made the right decision in choosing Klaus for the seat. There was a lot of raw untapped potential in him that could flourish in the right circumstances. That, Caroline was determined to deliver. Most importantly, though, her new driver had this grace when it came to racing, fluidity of movements - something one either had or not. Talent like this, you had to sharpen by years of practice but still, practice could only get you so far.

Fortunately, Klaus Mikaelson definitely "got it".

Drawing in a deep breath of fresh air, Caroline rose her head to catch a few shy rays of January sun. The weather in Dallas was perfect for racing today, with dry sky and great visibility - and her team took full advantage of that. The season would start in mere two months and there was lots of things left to do. Still, with the constant progress of their mechanics and technicians, as well as the smooth ride that had been testing so far, Caroline actually felt somewhat at peace for the first time since her appointment as team principal.

Her gaze glazed over the tribunes and then onto the track itself, her lips curving in a subtle smile as she recalled all those times her father would take her with him to supervise testing or to see a race. Surprisingly, it was not the event itself that brought her most joy but peering from behind the scenes. She used to observe the mechanics in the garage move in perfect sync to change the tyres, their motions almost like a dance, focused to provide the best time possible.

Her father and the race engineers at the sounding board, communicating with drivers via radio.

Technicians analyzing all the data coming from the car computers, their heads bowed in determined deliberation over miles and miles of white sheets filled with graphs.

Caroline would watch it all in awe, the beauty of this apparent chaos appealing to her at the most basic level. For in fact, it was a masterly orchestrated spectacle. Like a beast that needed to be managed - so as to reach one common goal.

A win. A chequered flag. _The_ championship.

And this, it was something Caroline loved to do. To divide and conquer. To organize and _control._

It was what she was made to do.

Luckily, it was something her father had seen as well. Even if he'd been a bit reluctant at first.

* * *

 _[December 2014]_

" _You know, Caroline, I promised myself I wouldn't interfere but…" Her father's worried voice resounded over the table as they devoured Christmas feast prepared by Steven._

 _Yet, it was Forbes' household. Of course they talked business._

" _But you're you and you can't help yourself?" Caroline quipped humorously, the eggnog they'd been sipping to dinner putting her in a jovial mood._

" _It's just, are you sure about this line-up? Lorenzo is a great asset and you can't deny this Mikaelson boy talent but I'm not sure those two will get along so good together," he noted, his face marred with concern._

 _Which Caroline appreciated but really, she had hoped they would get a bit further into the next season before her father's controlling tendencies made their presence felt._

 _Well, like father, like daughter. Or something like that._

" _And when have ever two players played nice with each other? Dad, I have it under control, I swear," she assured him, trying not to sound too irritated._

 _Bill Forbes just smiled fondly under his nose, as if he knew exactly what his only daughter was thinking. Still, he decided to continue, "I know that, bear. But perhaps someone with a bit calmer attitude would be more complimentary to Enzo's style?"_

 _Caroline couldn't help herself and scoffed. "Daddy, with all due respect but Enzo will eat a guy with 'calmer attitude' alive," she made quotation marks with her fingers. "Besides, he might be a great racer but he needs someone to keep him on his toes. I know him."_

" _But…" Bill still looked a bit unconvinced._

" _Also," she rushed to cut in, "we need two strong drivers if we even want to think of snatching the championship again. I know you know this. Why can't you just trust me?"_

" _Alright! How about I get the dessert and you two stop talking shop for some time, huh?" Steven's calm voice cut through the tension between them. He peered at Caroline encouragingly and winked, before granting each of them a generous piece of delicious looking pie._

 _Luckily, one could always count on her father's boyfriend to diffuse a situation or talk through awkward silence._

" _You're right, Steve," they both muttered at the same time, feeling scolded like children._

" _And I do trust you, honey," her father continued, reaching out to clasp her hand in his in a reassuring gesture. "I just don't trust this Mikaelson kid. He gets crazy on the track."_

 _Caroline sent him a smile, a glimmer of fierce determination in her eyes as she replied, covering their joined hands with her other one. "Don't worry, Dad. I don't trust him either. And I can handle crazy."_

* * *

"Things are going pretty good so far," Bonnie's chirpy voice broke Caroline out of her thoughts. The brunette stood next to her, leaning against the rails separating the truck from the tribunes, a datapad she was inseparable with resting firmly in her hands.

Normally, one would expect to find the team principal at the pit wall while overseeing the race or testing. That was also Caroline's kingdom. However, Bonnie knew her boss liked to spend at least one day during tests observing from the tribunes, "feeling out the spirit" as she would call it.

Well, everybody had their little quirks.

Bonnie had met Caroline when the blonde was in charge of her father's Indy team. Fresh out of college, everyone expected her to fail miserably.

Well, almost everyone.

At the time, Bonnie had been drifting a bit, never staying long in one place. Which was why dating one of the racers seemed like a good idea. That was how Caroline and her had first spoke - the blonde had seen her arguing with her jerk of a boyfriend and interfered when he got too rough.

They had run into each other at the local pub that night, bonded over guys and the sexism that was still deeply ingrained in the business.

Held one another's hair while throwing up after too much tequila.

They had been friends ever since.

So when Caroline offered her a job as an assistant after Bonnie had finally ditched her loser boyfriend, she didn't hesitate even for a second. The vagabond lifestyle suited her needs but at the same time, it provided her with a kind of stability. For the first time ever, Bonnie had someone she could count on apart from her Grams.

It was a great feeling, to be needed, to be good at something. And she was amazing at her job.

Caroline sent the brunette a weak smile and then roved over the track again. "I know. But pretty good isn't good enough, Bon."

"Care...you'll get there. You have the best tech development team and two great drivers, even if they're both arrogant asses," she quipped and then added in a more serious tone, "Also, you have me."

The blonde smiled again but this time it reached her eyes. "And I don't know what I would do without you, Bonnie," she said, holding out a hand to gently squeeze hers for a moment. "Speaking of which...I've never asked you how you managed to track down Klaus for me."

"Um, I actually didn't track him down," she muttered. "I searched for Kol Mikaelson and he told me where to find his brother."

"He just told you that?" Caroline prodded, her tone disbelieving. Her assistant's sheepish behavior was a bit weird and unusual.

"Um...no. But I've got my methods. Look, let's just say you owe me one." It seemed Bonnie really wanted to let the subject go.

Caroline squinted at her suspiciously for a long drawn out moment, then relented. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "But we're so going back to this one."

It was Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes, a habit she had taken after from the blonde. "So how did your meeting with Klaus go?" she asked, referring to the appointment the driver had insisted on setting up for the morning before.

Looking at her as if she immediately recognized a not-so-smooth subject change, Caroline went on to say, "Don't even remind me of this one. Though is does involve your new acquaintance, apparently. Kol Mikaelson," she added when it was clear Bonnie had no idea who she meant.

"You're kidding," the brunette swallowed hard.

"Nope."

* * *

 _[The morning before]_

 _Caroline leaned back in her chair in a nonchalant pose, even if she was anything but. Klaus was sitting on the other side of her desk, his signature smirk spread wide over the face that was just too damn attractive for his own good._

 _When Bonnie had called to inform her Klaus had inquired to see her about some "urgent matter", Caroline was extremely apprehensive._

 _What could he have possibly wanted? A higher pay grade? That was yet to be deserved. Had he been poached by someone else? Because she had a legal team on the stand by, ready to handle matters just like this one._

 _It had turned out his reason was far less sinister, even if still problematic. Klaus had asked for his brother, Kol, to be hired as his race engineer._

 _Which, in itself, was quite a legitimate request. Kol had been considered one of the best in the field, his knowledge of strategy and mechanics commendable. Moreover, his attitude was irritating enough that it nudged Klaus to drive his ass off without distracting him. Not to mention, her newest driver had got used to working with Kol and it would be certainly beneficial to the team as a whole to keep the dynamic duo together._

 _Except that Klaus hadn't really asked. He'd demanded._

 _Motorsport had always been a land of men. That might have been changing for some time now but the pace of this change was excruciatingly slow. The hard truth was, Caroline could not afford to have her authority undermined by one cocky driver. Nor could she allow to have her judgement impaired by a sheer attractiveness of Klaus Mikaelson - and she wouldn't._

 _If she were to be honest with herself, though, she had to admit Klaus was far more than just a pretty face. It would have been so much easier if she would be able to demean him to that. The alluring crimson on his mouth, unruly blond curls and that accent, it all came together in an extremely tempting package. However, the attraction went deep beyond that. The luscious line of his lips spoke of many sinful things he could do to her not-so-unwilling body, the ocean-blue of his eyes glimmering with promise anytime she caught his intense gaze focused on her._

 _The media might have tried many times to paint him as a rakish womaniser, hot-headed on and off the track. It made up a catchy story and a pretty picture, perfectly suited for the tabloids, but Caroline hadn't got so far in her life by taking things at the face value. Beyond the surface and the arrogant exterior, she could see the same drive and ambition that had taken over her own life. The features of Klaus' face were carved out by raw determination and perseverance deeply ingrained in his bones, to get to the top, to lead, to be first. It was the goal they both shared and that was, in the end, the reason she had fought so hard to get him on her team, in spite of all the controversy surrounding Klaus Mikaelson._

 _And now he was sitting here, in her office, making demands._

 _He needed to learn that was not how things worked around here._

" _Let's say I agree to this. What's in it for me?" Caroline asked, locking her eyes with his._

" _Isn't it obvious, love?" Klaus chuckled, holding her gaze. "You gain driver along with a race engineer that already know each other, can provide you with better results."_

 _She tilted her head and bit her lip, as if she was pondering over something. "Are you saying you were planning on underperforming before?"_

" _I beg your pardon?" he appeared to be genuinely outraged by the question. "That's bollocks!"_

" _Well, it's just seems to me that if you're as good as you claim to be, you should be able to achieve top results with any other person at the pit wall. Unless you need to be babysat by your younger brother," she mocked, reveling in Klaus' both offended and baffled expression._

" _If anyone needs babysitting, it's Kol, that little pest," he huffed._

" _And yet you want me to hire him."_

" _You're exasperating, sweetheart." Clutching onto the desktop, Klaus leaned over it, glaring her way._

 _She did the same in response, their head inches apart now. "Because I won't do what you expect me to? No, Klaus. You're the 'exasperating' one," Caroline said, making the quotation marks with her hands. "Trying to order me around, demanding that I make changes in the team tw before the start of the season."_

" _Is that what this is about? Showing me who's the boss? How perfectly petty of you." He shot a quick glance between her eyes and lips as he spoke._

 _It was distracting, damn him._

" _I don't need to show you anything, Klaus. I a m the boss," she pronounciated each word with great care, boring her eyes into his, determined to stare him down if needed._

 _The moment stretched over minutes, until all that could be heard in the room was their slightly laboured breathing. Caroline observed like hypnotized as Klaus' tongue darted out and slid over his lower lip. For a split second, it seemed that he would inch closer and capture her mouth, his head jolting gently towards her. Her breath hitched and her skin tingled with anticipation but then he hesitated._

 _Pulling away, she cleared her throat that suddenly went dry and carried on as if nothing happened, "Right now, you want something and I'm the one that can get it to you. Deal with it."_

" _Alright then, love. So...what is it that you want from me? I'm so very open to...suggestions," his voice trailed off suggestively, his brow raising a bit._

" _I think I've told you before your incessant flirting doesn't work on me, Mikaelson."_

" _No need to be so defensive of it, then."_

" _I am not! It's just unprofessional, that's all," Caroline bit out, quite defensively; though she would never admit it. Having decided to ignore Klaus murmuring 'Sure thing, sweetheart'' under his nose, she continued, "What I want is for you to play nice. No unauthorised interviews, no week-long party binges, no public squabbles with other drivers. You do promotion according to my rules, you're on time for race weekends and tests, you respect my decisions. Can you do that?"_

 _While Caroline spoke, a frown appeared on Klaus' face and deepened with each word. When he replied, it was in a low tone barely containing his irritation, "I reckon you may have fallen for far too many tabloid headers, love."_

 _The way he had suddenly turned serious shook her but Caroline did her best to remain calm - well, as calm as she would be in his proximity. "If I did, I wouldn't have hired you. This can be a fresh start for both of us, Klaus. I'm giving you a chance but those are my rules. So once again, do you think you can manage that?"_

 _Tension spiked once more as he peered at her and she tried not to squirm under his burning stare. Then, a playful glimmer flickered through his eyes and his lips curved in his signature smirk. "Oh, I think you will find I can b determined when I deem a cause worthy, love."_

 _Caroline shivered at the words and the double meaning behind them._

 _Only after Klaus had left her office, she realized he wouldn't stop calling her those stupid British endearments and she hadn't protested even once._

 _Burying her face in her hands, Caroline sighed deeply as she tried to concentrate and get back to paperwork._

 _This was going to be a long season._

* * *

After parting with Bonnie, Caroline went back to the pits to discuss the first incoming test results with Alaric.

It was as one should have expected - they were on the good way but not quite there yet. And the time was slowly running out.

"Caroline, I realize it's pointless to say those things to you, but you really shouldn't worry about it. We're two months away from the first race. Those glitches are to be expected at this point," Alaric insisted, going over the date.

Sighing deeply, she rubbed her temples soothingly, fighting with the raging headache. It had been a really long day. "At least Enzo and Klaus are playing nice so far."

"I wouldn't count on it forever, Gorgeous," her driver's jolly voice resounded behind her back.

Turning back, her breath hitched when she spotted Klaus getting out of his bolid. His lean muscled body looked just fine in a tracksuit, his hair ruffled as he took off the helmet. With all she got, Caroline willed herself to turn her attention back to Enzo.

"Did you call the last team principal that?" she chided him playfully.

"Well, I cannot deny that the good genes run in the Forbes family. That being said, I do find your father slightly less attractive," he quipped and then faced Klaus. "Don't you agree, mate?"

Ignoring the question, the other driver just rove his gaze over her body. Slowly. Meticulously. Causing the goosebumps to spread over her skin.

"Hello, Caroline." The phrase rolled off his tongue in a raspy accented caress. It was as if his lips were made especially to chant her name and she hated it.

Or so she told herself.

"Klaus," she nodded towards him. "Those were some good laps you've made there. And a pretty smooth maneuver with that overtaking. Good job."

His eyes flickered with mischief as he spoke, "You'll find that I'm an expert on _maneuvering,_ Caroline."

She could hear Enzo stifling a chuckle as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

How come he managed to make one innocent sentence sound so dirty? Was it the accent?

"I think we've already covered the topic of putting your money where your mouth is, Klaus." Unconsciously, she took a step forward.

"I do enjoy putting my mouth on many places, love." His tone was soaking in innuendo when he drew near her as well.

"Inappropriate. Watch how you're addressing the team principal, Mikaelson," Caroline scolded him, digging her finger into his chest.

A very warm, chiseled chest. Totally not the point, though.

Enzo's chortle pierced through their haze and the moment was gone, tension easing up. "You should've seen yourselves," he beamed at them. "A little case of UST we have here, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Enzo," Caroline and Klaus let out at the same time.

They looked at each other bewildered, Enzo's laugh echoing in the background as he headed to the back exit of the garages.

"So…" Klaus started, seemingly uncertain all of a sudden.

"I've gotta go," Caroline uttered, set on putting a much needed distance between them before she irrevocably crossed the line of professionalism. "I'll see you around, Klaus." She grabbed her purse hurriedly and rushed to the exit as well. Of course, she just couldn't resist twisting her head and shooting his one last glance.

"I'll be counting the minutes, _Caroline."_ He was just standing there, his eyes following her every step.

Damn, it really was going to be a long season.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! How is Caroline handling Klaus so far? What do you think happened with Bonnie and Kol? How long Klaus and Enzo are going to "play nice" with each other?**

 **I would really appreciate feedback :)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	4. Chapter 3: Melbourne

**AN: Why yes, you're not mistaken, it's an actual update! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but other projects (incentives for Klaroline Gives Back and Save Klaroline Magazine) took up some of my time, plus real life likes to interfere as well. But thank you so much for your support and reviews prompting me to update - it really motivates me :)**

 **We've arrived at first race of the season - Melbourne, Australia. Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 3 _ **  
**_

* * *

 _"I am an artist. The track is my canvas, and the car is my brush."_

 _Graham Hill (1929-1975)  
_

* * *

 _[Round 1: Sunday, 15th March 2015, Melbourne, Australia]_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Round 1 of the World Championship, you're here with Martin Oakfield, James Conway and Sky Sports News. It's hot and sunny here in Melbourne, the track perfect for racing. With over 3 miles and 16 turns, Albert Park Circuit will be the witness of Klaus Mikaelson's debut in his new team, Forbes Racing. The new management's decision to draft this talented, if not a little reckless driver, stirred some controversy among the media. Especially since Mikaelson is set to replace Mason Lockwood, who opted not to prolong his contract with FRT and end his career in motorsport and who, up to this day, remains one of the most successful drivers of Formula 1. And now, just an hour before the race, we have an unique opportunity to talk with Caroline Forbes, daughter of William Forbes and the new team manager of FRT."_

"Caroline, pleasure to see you again. I know how busy these last moments are for you so we'll make sure to only take a few minutes of your time. Yesterday's qualifying turned out with great results for you, what are your predictions for the race?"

"Hello, Martin, James," she nodded towards her interviewers. "Yes, with Enzo's pole position and Klaus right behind him in the 2nd place, we do hold some advantage over other teams. _But_ it would be reckless to count our chickens before they hatch, so to speak. There are many variables to take into consideration and a great many things, you just cannot predict. We have Ferrari right behind us so it will still be a tough race," she recited, careful not to reveal anything of importance.

Nodding, her interviewers went on. "Now, since I'm sure everyone is dying to know this - can you tell us how did the team arrive at the decision of your newest hire?" Martin's features were schooled into those of professional politeness and subtle curiosity.

With a trained smile, Caroline repeated the answer she had prepared hours ago, "It is known that with Mason's decision - a decision I absolutely respect, by the way - Forbes Racing has been left in a tough spot. We've considered a number of candidates but in the end, I realized no one would be a better fit for our team than Klaus. We share the same passion, which is racing our hearts out straight to the top and that's what we'll do."

"However, you cannot deny that this draft echoed as somewhat controversial amidst the industry. What was your father's reaction to this?"

"It might have been controversial, yes. But we're certain, _I'm_ certain, that it will pay off. As for my father's opinion, he is naturally entitled to one, nevertheless, he entrusted his legacy in me and I'm the one who needs to make the decisions. One of these decisions was hiring Klaus Mikaelson as our second driver and I have no reason to believe his performance will be anything short of stellar. As for all the gossips and concerns, it will do good to remember that my father didn't claw his way to the top of Formula 1 by playing nice. If anyone understands the necessity to make bold moves to stay ahead, it's him." Her voice was steady and polite but there was also a sliver of steel lingering there, making Martin and James exchange looks that were half-amused, half-impressed.

"One last question, if you please, Caroline." It was James' turn to speak, his eyes carrying a glint of laughter. "Mikaelson's statements at driver's press conference yesterday certainly raised a few eyebrows. Any comment on that?"

Caroline pursed her lips. _Crap_.

Of course they would ask about that. Crap, crap, crap.

Klaus-bloody-Mikaelson was ruining her life.

* * *

 _[Saturday, 14th March 2015, post - qualifying press conference]_

 _Her face adorned with a mask of polite indifference, Caroline stood by the door watching Enzo, Klaus and Marcel answer questions that were more or less relevant to today's results._

 _She was pleased, there was no denying that. First two spots on the grid? It was an excellent outcome, one she hadn't dared to wish for. Not for that first race. But it would do no good to show any signs of relief, no matter how happy she was feeling right now. Qualifying was only one of the many,_ many _steps they had to take successfully to finish with a satisfying result._

 _And winning was the only result that mattered._

 _Subtly, Caroline glanced at Klaus, who was in a centre of attention, much to his pleasure. The smugness was just rolling off in waves from him._

" _Sharon Radley, Network Ten. Klaus, you've qualified second for your first race for FRT. Are you feeling optimistic for tomorrow?"_

" _I prefer to remain realistic, it spurs on better results. And I do intend to do far better next time," he drawled in a dangerously low tone, shooting a quick look at Enzo, who had taken a pole position._

 _Reporters' attention shifted to a dark-haired man sitting in the centre. "Giacomo Alessi, Sportitalia. Lorenzo, that was one brilliant lap today. Do you feel more confident now, as a first driver in your team?"_

" _I don't know, mate, I wouldn't say I've ever lacked confidence." Came the wry retort._

 _Caroline snorted under her nose. He didn't lack it one bit. But she didn't like whatever flashed in Klaus' eyes when that journalist called Enzo the first driver. It looked like one hell of a lot of trouble._

" _Now to you, Marcel. It seems like Ferrari is a bit behind Forbes Racing in terms of speed. What do you make of your third place today?"_

 _A dark-skinned man peered to his left, straight at Klaus, instead of looking at the reporter. "Well, I certainly don't intend to stay behind for long." His cheerful expression didn't fool anyone, least of all Mikaelson, whose lips thinned in tamed anger._

" _And back to you, Klaus. You've just said you prefer to be a realist. What about pre-race rituals, do you have any or is it too superstitious for you?" Came Sharon's next question._

 _His mouth stretching in an arrogant grin, he turned on the charm again. "Of course I do. I believe every racer does, love," he claimed, winking at the brunette reporter._

 _If anyone guessed Caroline felt that strange twist in her stomach at seeing Klaus flirt with some random woman, she would deny it with all her might. It was probably that sushi she had eaten yesterday. Or something._

" _Care to share it with us?" the reporter prodded further._

" _Well, for one I tend to do a lot of sketching before the race. It's soothing. As for rituals, I did name my car yesterday. I fancy it might bring me a good fortune." His eyes sparked with mischief._

" _Oh? And what's the lucky name?"_

 _Very deliberately, Klaus turned his head in Caroline's direction. "Caroline," he smirked._

* * *

A model of politeness, she replied in a controlled voice, "See, James, the thing is I may provide the car but it is the driver's prerogative to name it. You'll have to ask Mr. Mikaelson for his reasoning. Now excuse me, duty calls." Parting with a smile, that was just a tad too saccharine to be genuine, Caroline turned away and strode towards FRT garage.

"Thank you for your time!"

Waving a hand as a means of response, she tried to keep her pace, seething inside. Klaus' little stunt had already turned into a treat for press. Gossip would start circulating soon, it was a sure bet.

The arrogant prick was already disrupting her life.

He'd better be worth it.

* * *

Bonnie stood by the pit wall, fidgeting slightly, something she wasn't accustomed to doing at all. But Caroline liked to double-check everything just before the race and she wasn't able to do that now, with those reporters at her back.

And unfortunately for her, "everything" included Kol Mikaelson. He hadn't noticed her yet and that was for the best, seeing as 1) he was very low on the list of people Bonnie wished to see and 2) she had to overcome the nervous school girl act she suddenly had going on for her.

"Bonnie, darling, what a pleasure to see you again." His honey-milk accent poured over her ears in a seductive drawl.

 _Too late._ He was standing there, propped against the control panel, looking as smug as she'd remembered him.

 _And just as attractive_ , a treacherous voice whispered in her head.

"Kol." She graced him with a mere nod.

"Finally came to settle our agreement?"

"In your dreams," Bonnie deadpanned. She had no time for this now.

But Kol didn't appear to catch the nuances of her voice and the animosity of her tone. Or rather, he probably did and chose to ignore them. That seemed to be his way, after all. "Oh, certainly. And I assure you, they're extremely vivid in detail, darling," he cajoled, those dark brown eyes raking over her body appreciatively.

Well, she did not appreciate. At all. Even if there was a small tiny prickle of awareness rising across her skin, it had more to do with the fact that she was irritated rather than with any possible attraction.

After all, that seemed to be the reaction he'd been able to get out of her from the start.

* * *

 _[Barcelona, November 2014, months ago]_

 _Strutting into the crowded tapas bar, Bonnie did her best to stifle the flash of annoyance licking at her insides. Klaus Mikaelson was a hard man to find. Fortunately, his brother Kol was a far easier mark. One just needed to follow the sound of female giggles and the smell of arrogance that seemed to accompany him everywhere._

 _Sweet-talking the younger Mikaelson into revealing the location of his elusive brother wasn't high on her list of favourite pastimes. But it was what Caroline needed and Bonnie was here for business, not pleasure, anyway._

 _A roar of laughter echoed from the back and that was where she headed, momentarily spotting a brown-haired man surrounded by a bunch of female patrons. His lips were closed around a glass as he was drinking body-shots straight from some blonde's belly._

 _Damn, those lips._

 _Nope, nothing attractive about them. Or him._

 _Their eyes met as she made her way through the crowd, a spark of interest flickering in his irises. He dismissed the girl with a wink paired with a devilish grin spreading over his face._

" _Kol Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked as she slid into the booth beside him._

" _The one and only. I see that my fame precedes me but you have me at the disadvantage here, darling," he crooned, leaning closer to her._

" _Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes' personal assistant," she introduced herself, pushing him back a little, a hand on his chest._

" _Oh. And what does the famous Golden Girl want from me?"_

" _It's Ms. Forbes for you. And nothing from you directly, we need to get in touch with your brother."_

 _His grin faded slightly at that. But not for long. "Ouch. Of course it's my big-headed brother you want. Big mistake though, if you ask me. I'm much more charming, you see."_

" _I'm sure. It's business. She has some papers to sign for him but he's nowhere to be found," she explained, her eyes darting to the loose curl looming over his forehead._

 _It was distracting._

 _And Kol was peering at her with that knowing look, as if he was perfectly aware what caught her attention. "Typical Nik," he acquiesced. "Well, I suppose I could tell you. For a price, of course." His brow inched up daringly._

 _Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Of course. Don't you care it's for Klaus' benefit?"_

" _Exactly. For_ his _benefit and I like to look out for mine."_

" _Yep. I can see this charm you've mentioned as clear as a day now," Bonnie quipped._

" _Sassy. I love it." He slowly placed his hand on her arm, his fingers trailing down to her elbow._

 _She swatted them away immediately, ignoring the goosebumps covering her skin. "Don't waste your energy, Kol. Normally I wouldn't be caught in the same room as you."_

 _His eyes lit up. "Really? Well, that makes your request all that more interesting."_

" _And why is that?" she let out, peeved. She'd had enough of these games._

" _I'll tell you where to find Klaus," he trailed off dramatically. "But_ only _after you spend a day with me."_

 _Inside, Bonnie was seething by now. Who did he think he was? "You're delusional."_

" _I might be delusional if that make you feel better. But I also have what you want. And believe me, sweet Bonnie, if Nik doesn't want to be found, he won't be."_

 _Pursing her lips, she pondered over her situation. Kol Mikaelson was a nuisance, that much was clear. Still, finding Klaus was a priority right now, given how Caroline had already announced to the board he was to take over Mason's spot on the team. She had used up all her other resources and as much as it pained her to admit it, Kol was right - there was no way of tracking the older Mikaelson, it seemed._

 _Caroline was_ so _going to owe her for this._

" _Fine," she bit out. "I will spend a day with you - although I wouldn't get your hopes up for anything -_ after _you tell me where to find Klaus and_ if _I find him."_

" _Ah, but my hopes are always_ up _, darling. You drive a hard bargain, but...we have a deal."_

 _His smile was nothing short of lecherous and deep down, Bonnie knew she would come to regret this._

* * *

"I've come to check how you've settled in. Everything's set for the race?" Bonnie asked matter-of-factly.

"Everything's perfect. All we need to do is to get our boy on track and we're ready to go," Kol reported lazily.

"That sounds dangerously cocky."

"Just self-aware of my talent. And Nik's, although don't tell him I said that."

"Don't mess this up, Kol."

"Don't worry. I won't. It's important for Nik and it's just as important for me." For once, he actually sounded serious so Bonnie nodded at him gratefully.

Turning back, she was ready to get back to the pits when he spoke again, returning to his usual smug self, "I would feel better if you set a date for our day together, though. More focused on doing my job and such, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Oh, he had another thing coming if he thought she would just cave in like this. "How about another deal?" She took a step in his direction.

"I'm listening."

"You are so sure of yourself and Klaus. Then let's up the stakes. I will honor our agreement. _When_ Klaus wins his first race for FRT." Devious smile curling her lips, Bonnie stopped just inches away from him.

Kol squinted at her. "That sounds as if you want to get out of your part of the deal, darling. I'm wounded."

"Not really. I mean, you _are_ going to help him win and probably soon, right? With all that talent of yours?" she goaded him further.

Something flared in his eyes at the challenge, Bonnie could see it.

 _Hook, line and sinker. Classic._

Kol bit on his lower lip, clearly considering whether to pick up the gauntlet, drawing her attention to its perfect shape. Much to her relief, he replied before she did anything stupid, like imagining those lips roaming her body.

"Deal. It's only a matter of time, after all. A short time," he added smugly.

"I'm sure," she said sweetly. "Until then, Kol."

As she strolled away, Bonnie found herself cheering for Enzo all of a sudden.

* * *

"Ready?" Caroline asked, walking into Klaus' part of their pit garage. The room was busy and buzzing with anticipation, mechanics and engineers rushing around, checking tyre sets, analyzing statistics, looking over control panel. She smiled with satisfaction, as everything seemed to proceed in that controlled chaos that she loved so much.

Klaus was just zipping up his race suit and she had to admit, the navy blue colour was perfect for him, complimenting his eyes.

But that was _so_ not the point.

"Everything's perfect, love. I'm ready to go," he assured her, his confident gaze burning into her.

Even in her armor (aka jeans-team shirt-leather jacket combo), Caroline could feel the scorch of this gaze on her skin. The irritation she felt at him since the press conference rose again and even higher but she knew it would be unprofessional to say anything at this moment, just before the race. There would be time for it later.

So for now, she just put on a smile and said, "Good luck, then."

"I'm sure my Caroline and I will do splendid," he teased, amusement dancing in his eyes.

She couldn't help but scowl, looking at the car as if it offended her personally. And he noticed.

"Don't like the name, love? I must admit it's among my very favourites."

"We'll talk about this after the race, Klaus," she stated calmly. "Now is not the time."

"Come now, love, I'm sure we can - "

Caroline cut right in. "Later." Her voice held a steel edge to it, making his gaze turning cold.

"As you wish." He put on a fireproof cap over his head and started pulling on the gloves, his stance clearly dismissive.

But Caroline didn't take it personally. It was a good thing that he concentrated on the race. It was what she needed him to do. Making her way over to Enzo's side of garage, she wished Klaus good luck one more time and turned away.

She missed the way his whole body tensed as he slipped into the car and someone got the helmet onto his head, his hands clenched around the steering wheel.

* * *

 **I know I left it at a bit of cliffhanger but I'll update with part 2 (aka the race and the fallout) as soon as I can :)**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? A bit of Kennett here (and it's my first time writing them), did it work for you? What about Klaroline's conversation and Klaus naming the car after Caroline? And what do you think of Klaus' behaviour at the very end?**

 **Please share your thought with me and thank you for reading :)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	5. Chapter 4: Melbourne (part 2)

**AN: Guys, first of all, I want to thank all of you who nominated this story for Klaroline Awards (Most Promising Fiction). I'm really overwhelmed by this and my other nominations. This story is really close to my heart, I love Formula 1 and writing about Klaroline in such a scenario is both challenging and fun. Your support astounds me, thank you! If you have time, please head over to Klaroline Awards tumblr and vote for all your faves, let's show some love to all the amazing KCers :)**

 **Also, the biggest thank you to Jo (fanfantasticworld) for this new shiny cover - which is utterly gorgeous :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

' _Being second is to be the first of the ones who lose.'_

 _Ayrton Senna (1960 - 1994)_

* * *

 _[Round 1: Sunday, 15th March 2015, Melbourne, Australia]_

" _...Mikaelson's got a great exit off that corner, he takes the inside now, with Augustine inches away! He smoothes past him and takes the lead. It's now 15 laps to the end of the race and both FRT drivers need to make it on their current set of tyres. Mikaelson is gaining a few seconds over the rest of the grid now - oh no! - he locks his front tyre and goes wide at turn 7! Such a waste, James, isn't it?"_

" _He just lost all of his advantage, he's nose to nose with Augustine again. It looks to me like the situation between the two FRT's is getting a little heated now. Mikaelson is pulling off better times in first two sectors but Enzo has fresher tyres and that Ferrari behind them is quickly gaining up on both of them. It's still a long way to go to the finish line and Gerard can very well catch up to them now."_

" _Meanwhile, in fifth place, Salvatore struggles with keeping Castle off his rear. They enter the DRS zone, the longest straight of the track ahead. Will the Ripper keep his head cool under pressure? Lucien goes full throttle, and he's inches ahead now, but Salvatore holds the inside of the next corner. They're closing on the corner and he doesn't slow down... Oh! Unbelievable! Ripper makes a mistake and goes off track just a bit but it's enough for Lucien to take his place! Five seconds behind them, Donovan just…"_

"What the hell is he doing?!" Caroline's voice shot through the pit wall. Things had been going so good for them in the first half of the race but now it could all go downhill at any moment. They had the lead but with Enzo and Klaus racing each other like crazy and wasting their tyres away, they might just get their asses snatched by that Ferrari or anyone else in a matter of a few laps.

Alaric's hand closed on her shoulder in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture. "It's only five more laps, Caroline. They'll make it."

Or maybe they wouldn't.

"Ric, it's never _only_ a few laps. You know as well as I do just how _much_ can happen in seconds," she countered. With a sigh, she ran fingers though her hair, as if trying to soothe the strands she had disarrayed in her nervousness. Flicking her head towards Kol, she asked him in a clipped tone, "How long till Marcel catches up to them?"

"He's 5.6 seconds away. But he's gaining over 1 second per lap over them." He looked at her solemnly. "At that pace, he can easily challenge them for the first place. But Klaus can hold him off."

At that exact moment, Enzo neared the rear of Klaus' car and then levelled up with it. They rushed side by side as they headed to one of the toughest corners of this track. Enzo held the better side but his teammate wouldn't let go and just as they steered to into it, their front wings almost touched.

Almost.

Just one. Freaking. Inch. Away.

"Dammit!" Her heart was probably pounding as fast as one of those cars. Her first race as a team principal and her drivers already decided to enter into a pissing contest. Caroline wanted them to challenge each other but this wasn't what she had in mind. A picture of two broken cars, smashed against the wall flashed before her eyes, making her shudder.

 _Think_ , Caroline. Think. Take control.

Reigning her body to stop fidgeting, voice honed not to falter, she asked Kol, "How are Klaus' tyres? Real talk, not some optimistic bullshit."

Brown eyes flickered to her and Caroline noted a faint sign of hesitation there. Precious seconds passed and she was about to press him for an answer when finally, he uttered, "Almost non-existent."

"Lexie?" she motioned towards the blonde sitting beside Kol.

"Enzo has a fresher set. It should last him to the end with no problems."

Watching Klaus, now half a car behind Augustine, speeding like a fool in tight corners and locking his already battered tyres at every turn, Caroline considered her options. Time flew by faster than she appreciated, too fast, all while she realized the only acceptable solution for the team would be a very bitter pill for her to swallow.

And what was even worse, not only for her.

She took yet another valuable moment to ponder over her word choices – radio communications with drivers were monitored not only by all the teams but also available to the media and thus, the public. Some backlash was entirely expected but what she would choose to say could end up being either relatively neutral or a source of ridicule for the driver.

Hopefully Klaus wouldn't hate her for this.

Headset on, she pronounced each word quickly but clearly – wanting nothing more than to put this day behind her. "Klaus. Marcel is closing in on you. Don't waste your tyres and keep the steady pace. Let's bring this second place home."

Everyone's heads shot in her direction. Kol was outright frowning at her, his eyebrows drew tight. Meanwhile Lexi nodded alongside slightly surprised Alaric.

Silence on the other end was serene. And then, "What the bloody hell, Caroline?!"

She swallowed. "Do you copy, Klaus?" There was a faint sound of muttering, a curse or two, coming through the radio and Caroline knew her newest driver was seething. And in a way, she understood that, seeing as she had just ordered him – in the most polite way possible but still, _ordered_ – to stop racing Enzo and be happy with his second place.

But it was for the good of the team.

"Klaus, do you copy?"

More silence, buried in the loud screeches of tyres and the thrum of the engine. Despite all the commotion, Caroline was sure she could hear her heartbeat as well as everyone else's in the vicinity.

How long could one moment stretch for? Was it like this for the drivers as they waited for the lights to go out and the race to start?

One. Two. Thr -

"Yes." His voice was steady, with the cool of steel coating it, as if containing the anger inside.

"Excellent." Her reply came in a similar manner.

She sagged on her chair a little, letting out the heaviest sigh of relief.

* * *

Caroline stood beside Enzo and Klaus at the podium, using her arsenal of fake smiles as they posed for the reporters, trophies in their hands.

They shouldn't be fake. It was a great result for the team, the very best one could count on. First and second place – maximum points.

So why did Klaus' hand, hovering over the small of her back, burn so much, all the way through her skin? Why was she afraid to look at him?

Thankfully, she survived through the post-race interviews and her voice wavered for only a second when she answered her questions. She was pleasantly surprised by Klaus' composure as he responded to his, acting more or less diplomatically. His voice wavering just a little, as if simmering with the fury contained underneath, when he was discussing her decision to make him stop racing Enzo just few laps before the finish line.

By the end of it all, Caroline had managed to talk herself into thinking everything was okay and he wasn't as angry as she expected him to be.

And then when the interviews ended and they were leaving the podium area, he peered over his shoulder, eyes bored into hers as he flashed her the most sinister smile.

No, everything was most definitely _not_ okay.

* * *

 _[Turf Bar, Melbourne, Evening after the race]_

As the evening progressed, the bar space filled with loud chattering and laughter, as if spitefully set on making mockery of his own mood. He had already regretted having agreed to going out tonight but it was one of the rare times Elijah could spare a couple of days to spend a race weekend with them, with all his business dealings taking up most of his time.

And then there was this whole deal of managing Klaus' career.

Whereas Kol had never been the one to refuse a chance at sampling local talent as he would usually call it and in the end, Klaus had been outvoted two to one. So here he was, seated at the booth in the far corner of the crowded bar, where hopefully, no one would bother him.

In all honesty, it was the last place he wanted to be, given his current mood. He could hear his brothers' usual bickering (on Kol's part, naturally as Elijah wouldn't stoop to something so...vulgar – or so he liked to think) as he nursed his drink, contemplating the amber shade of the liquid swirling in the glass. Anger roiled in his stomach, slowly but steadily and he knew even a fountain of whisky and a willing female wouldn't do the trick tonight.

Not when he was so bloody furious at _her_.

She had wooed him with her talk of podiums and championship titles, faster cars and a professional team. Only to slap him in a face with it all.

The worst thing was, she hadn't lied to him. No, Caroline had delivered on all her promises with an astounding proficiency. But it would all come to nought in the end if his role was to play second fiddle to Augustine.

It just wasn't in his blood to do that.

She had told him to back off. _Ordered_ him.

Was it some kind of twisted pay-off? Was she this mad at him for naming his car after her? Perhaps he was being paranoid but the thought crept under his skin, dripping into his bloodstream and spreading as fast as poison, fuelling his quiet rage.

His knuckles whitened, fingers tightening around the glass. The stirring flames brushed at his insides, his emotions like a burning storm that just wouldn't die down.

He wouldn't be told what to do. He wouldn't come as _second_ best. His foot was itching to push against the throttle, he wanted to get into his car right now, to lose himself in the speed, in the hard focus it took to wield a machine at this amazing ungodly pace.

"Niklaus, are you listening?" Elijah's scolding tone cut through the turmoil of his thoughts.

"Guess," he shot back, lifting his brow mockingly.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, his brother went on, "I wish you spared me some of your precious attention, I was telling you about Rebekah."

"I don't need to know about my sister's latest fling."

Kol chuckled. "Come on, Nik, but that's actually entertaining. Bekah's love life is better than any reality show."

"Good thing I have no time to watch TV then."

"Why so testy today, brother? Still bitter over that second place?"

"Sod off."

Before Kol had a chance to respond and probably escalate the squabble further, Elijah cut in, "As I was saying – before being rudely interrupted – Rebekah is planning on joining you for a race or two. Probably in Bahrain or perhaps Spain, depending on her schedule."

"Oh, I see how it is," Kol drawled, shaking his head in a feigned disapproval. "Now that Nik's made it to the top, our sister is suddenly into motorsport."

"She had college before, Kol," Elijah reminded him impatiently.

Klaus downed his drink in a few quick gulps. "Just tell her not to expect any royal treatment. I have a championship to focus on, I won't have time for Bekah's pestering."

"I hate to agree with Kol but he's right. You're such a delight tonight, Niklaus. Is this result really bugging you so much? I'd say second place makes up for an excellent start of the season."

"Ah, he's not angry about the result, he's pissed at Caroline," Kol chimed in, his attention divided between their conversation and a leggy red-head sitting at the bar.

"Shut it, Kol."

Elijah frowned, weighing his words. "Is this about the team orders? In my understanding, it's a common practice in most of the teams," he finally said.

"Except she got me to sign with all these pretty statements about being the best together and with stunts like today, I can kiss the championship goodbye. And I could've easily taken Augustine, had she waited a lap or two," Klaus bit out, his fingers twitching on the glass.

Eyes shifting between his brothers and the redhead, Kol let out a humourless laugh. "That's bollocks and you know it, Nik. Your tyres were paper-thin at the finish line," he pointed out. "Now if you excuse me, I'll leave you two grumpy buggers alone. A lady's waiting and it would be rude to deprive her of my company any longer." With a wink, he strolled away, making the remaining two roll their eyes at their younger brother's antics.

"Typical."

His gaze wary, Elijah focused his attention back on Klaus. He appeared to be weighing in his words, his face schooled in his signature _concerned older brother_ look.

So utterly annoying.

"Get it off your chest, Elijah. You know you want to," he drew out the syllables while signalling the bartender for yet another round.

"I just implore you not to do anything reckless, Niklaus. This is still an amazing opportunity for you."

The smirk that curved his lips was far from innocent. "Reckless? Brother, I would never."

* * *

 _[Park Hyatt Melbourne Hotel]_

In the end, Caroline knew she had made the right decision. Her responsibility was to the team as a whole, not just Klaus and Enzo individually. Once, what now seemed like ages ago, she had promised herself she would never do that – tell her drivers to stop racing each other. The harsh truth was, it did taint the sport, taking an ounce of genuineness out of it. But that was before she was faced with the reality of her job the hard way. Just like her drivers behind the wheel, she had to make some difficult choices and make them fast.

If she had the opportunity to go back in time, she would probably make the same call. Which proved that right decisions could still haunt you just as much as the wrong ones.

Especially if the merits of this decision were being analyzed by every single sports channel out there. One of the reasons why Caroline had practically run into Bonnie's arms as the latter knocked on her door, the biggest pack of Rocky Road in her hands.

They had dug into almost the half of it, talking about everything else but the race, when there was another tap on the door, loud and firm. This time it was Katherine, her spike heels reverberating across the floor with sharp clicking sounds.

"I brought booze," she sang, holding up a bottle of tequila while strutting into the room, perfect balance on those heels.

Caroline had met Katherine months ago, at a charity benefit in Paris. They had been seated at the same table during dinner, and she couldn't have been more thankful, with her date turning out to be a complete bust. A pompous douche, named Francis or something like that (and really, that name should have been telling already), his favourite topic for conversation apparently himself. Stuck at the table for the time being, Caroline resigned herself to nodding along. Only after a quarter or so did she notice the brunette two seats to her left, who would snicker under her nose every single time her date said something particularly pretentious. Their eyes met and they shared a knowing smile, and Caroline felt as if she had gained an ally. After the disaster that had been that dinner, she did indeed ditch her date and hit the bar with Katherine. They joined forces to outbid everyone at the silent auction, snatching away the very best pieces for themselves.

They had been allies ever since. Two fierce personalities, often clashing but keeping each other on their toes.

Seeing as Kat was an older sister of one of the other drivers, Jeremy Pierce, Caroline could never talk openly about some issues regarding her job.

Right now, it wasn't a bad thing, actually.

"So when were you going to tell me?" she asked, her voice with a slightly bitter edge to it. When I looked at her baffled, she clarified, "You and Klaus?! Naming a car after you? So romantic." Her tone, with mocking edge to it, suggested it was everything but.

Spoke too soon.

Her gaze shooting daggers, she bristled through her teeth, "There's nothing to tell. Mikaelson is driving for my team, I'm his boss, that's it."

"So harsh. Honey, you need to learn to lie better than that if you want to convince the media. I could feel the tension coming off the both of you from the TV screen."

Looking for some support, Caroline turned to Bonnie, who shrugged helplessly as she spoke, "Sorry, Care, I kind of agree with her. You should've seen your face at that press conference."

"Guys, there's nothing between me and Klaus. Nothing."

"Keep telling that to yourself," said Katherine, busy pouring tequila into three glasses. "Hey!" she cried when Caroline snatched the bottle from her.

"Shush, I need the booze, alright?"

"But the lemons..." Kat whined, her voice trailing off as she watched Caroline downing the beverage in huge gulps. "Straight from the bottle it is. I knew we were friends for a reason, Forbes."

Wincing a bit as the alcohol burned her throat, Caroline passed tequila to Bonnie, the brunette taking a long sip, a look of resignation on her face as if she was aware she had just exposed herself to tomorrow's hangover.

The bottle changed hands several times before her two friends peered at her expectantly.

With a sigh, her head pleasantly dizzy from all the drinking, Caroline let out, drawing out the words, "Look, one, there's _really_ nothing going on with me and Klaus. I'm his boss, there can't be."

"Come on, Care, even I can see he's got the hots for you," Bonnie chirped, squinting at her through the now empty bottle.

Shaking her head, Katherine muttered, "Lightweights." Legs still perfectly balanced on her heels, she headed to the mini bar and picked a few little bottles, then said, "Bon Bon's right. He wants you, it's all over his face. You can't be that blind, Caroline. Plus, he's hot."

"He's an ass," Bonnie retorted.

"But a hot ass."

"Two," Caroline's voice cut into their bickering, continuing as if they hadn't interrupted her earlier rambling. "Two, even if he had the _hots_ for me and I'm not saying he is, I'm pretty sure it's all over after today."

The room grew silent.

"You did what needed to be done," Kat finally spoke, quietly but vehemently.

"Yeah."

Bonnie gave her a careful smile. "What did your father say? Did he call?"

"He did."

"And?"

"And he was ecstatic with the results. Congratulated me. Said he understood my decision, that he would've done the same thing." But even as she said those words, somehow, it didn't make her feel any better. At all.

"See? Stop beating yourself over this. First two places in the first race? It'd call it a freaking success." Bonnie's voice turned soothing.

"You didn't see Klaus. His face. I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it. Like you said, you're his boss."

Caroline nodded absent-mindedly, buried in her own grim thoughts. Deep down, she knew her friends were right as _she_ was right, but still, there was this underlying unease that overshadowed the joy of success. In some way, she felt as if she'd failed Klaus. She'd gone for the best solution for the whole team. But mostly, somewhere behind all those sentiments, one ugly reason remained hidden. Did she do it for herself? Was she so worried about how it would make _her_ look if they lost those first two places? So afraid of failure that it blurred her ability to think straight?

Reaching out for the next bottle Kat was handing over, Caroline decided to push away those disturbing thoughts for tonight.

What a shame she couldn't forget Klaus and the silent anger etched on his face that easily.

* * *

 _[Later that night]_

Throughout the years, people called her many names.

A trust-fund baby. Selfish bitch.

Elena's evil twin.

She had never found it in herself to care.

Life was good. Men and women alike lusted after her and sometimes, she would allow herself to reciprocate. She had seen half of the world. Louboutins were pouring out of her wardrobe.

She was Katherine – _freaking_ \- Pierce.

A flat thump of door shutting behind her, she padded into her own room, carelessly shedding her clothes one by one on the way to the shower. Water, hot and heavy on her skin, was washing down the remnants of what had been an incredibly long day and Katherine let her thoughts wander.

A shudder ran down her spine as the tension was slowly leaving her body.

Yes, life was good, she pondered. _Life was good now._

 _Except..._

Except for her baby brother, dead set on spending most of his time in a metal death trap, speeding at 200 miles per hour.

So she would follow him around and spend every race with eyes glued to the track, as if she could will his car not to crash with sheer determination alone.

Stepping out of the shower, she gathered a towel around her body and headed to the mini bar. That feeling of restlessness - she needed to nullify it and what she had already drunk that night wasn't nearly enough.

A knock on the door resounded through the hall, halting her footsteps before she got around to opening it.

She let her lips curve into a half-smirk.

He was here.

"Katerina," the man rasped, the accent curling her name in the most delicious way.

Sending him a sultry glance from under her lashes, she fisted her hand into the tie he almost never parted with, and pulled him over the threshold, door shutting behind them.

Yes, Katherine had been called many names and was so many things throughout the years.

She liked being Katerina best.

* * *

 **So what did you think of Klaus' first race? Did Caroline make a right decision? Is Klaus' anger unjustified? How will their (working) relationship look now? I'm curious to know what you think :)**

 **As a means of clarification, because I'm aware not everyone is such a F1 nerd as me (and I'm sorry if it was too much sports talk - but it's necessary for how KC will go from here) - team orders is this really controversial thing in Formula 1 when the team manager/principal tells their drivers, for example, not to race each other. Each team has 2 drivers and each of them races individually and they compete with each other as well as with all the other drivers. But what the team cares for is the overall result - so that they as a team can win their own championship too (and it comes with quite enormous cash reward). So you can see how the interests of drivers and the team can be contradicting each other at times.**

 **Sorry for the long rant! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


End file.
